militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alastair Windsor, 2nd Duke of Connaught and Strathearn
| birth_place = Mayfair, London | death_date = | death_place = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada | burial_place = St Ninian's Chapel, Braemar, Aberdeenshire | occupation = Military officer | module = |branch= |serviceyears= 1935–43 |rank=Lieutenant |unit=Royal Scots Greys |commands= |battles=Second World War |awards= |relations= |signature =}} }} Alastair Arthur Windsor, 2nd Duke of Connaught and Strathearn (9 August 1914 – 26 April 1943) was a member of the British Royal Family. He was the only child of Prince Arthur of Connaught and Princess Alexandra, 2nd Duchess of Fife. He was a great-grandson of Queen Victoria through his father and also her great-great-grandson through his mother. In 1942, he became the second Duke of Connaught and Strathearn and Earl of Sussex when he inherited his grandfather's title. In 1943, at the age of 28, he died in Canada of exposure, after falling out of a window in a state of inebriation. Early life Alastair was born on 9 August 1914 at his parents' home at 54 Mount Street, Mayfair, London (now the Brazilian Embassy). His father was Prince Arthur of Connaught, the only son of Prince Arthur, Duke of Connaught and Strathearn, and Princess Louise Margaret of Prussia. His mother was Princess Alexandra, 2nd Duchess of Fife, the eldest daughter of Alexander Duff, 1st Duke of Fife, and Louise, Princess Royal. Alastair was thus a great-grandchild of Queen Victoria through both of his parents. The Prince was baptised at his parents' home and his godparents were King George V (his maternal great-uncle), King Alfonso XIII of Spain (for whom Lord Farquhar, a Lord in Waiting to King George, stood proxy), Queen Alexandra (his maternal great-grandmother), the Duke of Connaught (his grandfather, for whom Major Malcolm Murray stood proxy), Princess Louise, Duchess of Argyll (his great aunt), and Princess Mary (his cousin).Yvonne's Royalty Home Page — Royal Christenings House of Windsor - inscription commemorating the 2nd Duke of Connaught (1914–1943)]] Shortly after Prince Alastair was born, the First World War broke out, prompting strong anti-German feelings in the United Kingdom. George V eventually responded to this by changing the name of the Royal House from the House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha to the House of Windsor and relinquishing all German titles belonging to members of the family who were British subjects. In letters patent dated 20 November 1917, George V undertook further restructuring of the royal styles and titles by restricting the titles of Prince or Princess and the style of Royal Highness to the children of the sovereign, the children of the sovereign's sons, and the eldest living son of the eldest son of the Prince of Wales. This excluded Alastair, who was a great-grandson of a former sovereign but was not the eldest living son of the eldest son of the Prince of Wales. It further stated that all titles of "the grandchildren of the sons of any such Sovereign in the direct male line (save only the eldest living son of the eldest son of the Prince of Wales) shall have the style and title enjoyed by the children of Dukes."At that point, the three-year-old became known as Alastair Arthur Windsor, Earl of Macduff. Although second in line to the dukedom of Connaught and Strathearn and the earldom of Sussex at the time of his birth, as heir of his father who was the heir apparent, he was also the heir apparent to his mother's dukedom of Fife. Therefore, he used his mother's secondary peerage as a courtesy title. Later life Lord Macduff received his education at Bryanston and at the Royal Military College, Sandhurst. On 31 January 1935, he received a commission as a second lieutenant in the Royal Scots Greys (2nd Dragoons), his father's regiment, which was based in Egypt from 1936. In 1939, Lord Macduff was promoted to lieutenant on 14 July, and was assigned to Ottawa as aide-de-camp to his kinsman The Earl of Athlone, then Governor General of Canada; his own grandfather had held the same post during the First World War. He succeeded his grandfather as Duke of Connaught and Strathearn, and Earl of Sussex, in 1942. However, he died in 1943 at the age of 28 "on active service" in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, in unusual circumstances. The diaries of Sir Alan Lascelles, King George VI's private secretary, published in 2006, recorded that both the regiment and Athlone had rejected him as incompetent, and he fell out of a window when drunk and perished of hypothermia overnight.CWGC entry. His ashes were interred at St Ninian's Chapel, Braemar, Scotland. Titles, styles, honours and arms Titles and styles *'9 August 1914 – 20 November 1917:' His Highness Prince Alastair of Connaught *'20 November 1917 – 26 January 1942:' Earl of Macduff *'16 January 1942 – 26 April 1943:' His Grace The Duke of Connaught and Strathearn Until the age of three, he was styled as Prince Alastair of Connaught. However, in 1917, he lost the title of a British prince and the style of Highness. After that, he was known as the Earl of Macduff, this being the courtesy title he had as heir to his mother's Dukedom of Fife. Arms In 1942, on the inheritance of his grandfather's dukedom, he was granted arms, being, quarterly, first and fourth his grandfather's arms (being the royal arms, differenced with a three-point label argent, the first and third points bearing fleurs-de-lys azure, the second a cross gules), second and third that of Fife, and Duff. Upon his death, the Dukedom of Connaught and Strathearn and the Earldom of Sussex became extinct. His first cousin, James Carnegie (23 September 1929 – 22 June 2015), succeeded as 3rd Duke of Fife and Earl of Macduff upon Princess Alexandra's death on 26 February 1959. Place in the line of succession Alastair was born ninth in the line of succession, behind the six children of George V, his grandmother and his mother. When he died, he was 12th in the line of succession. His mother and he were the first two people in line behind the descendants of George V. Ancestry References Category:1914 births Category:1943 deaths Category:Deaths from hypothermia Category:Graduates of the Royal Military College, Sandhurst Alastair, 2nd Duke of Connaught and Strathearn and Earl of Sussex Alastair, 2nd Duke of Connaught and Strathearn and Earl of Sussex Category:People educated at Bryanston School Category:People from Mayfair Alastair of Connaught Category:Royal Scots Greys officers Category:Dukes of Connaught and Strathearn